continuous_development_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Oswald Tulb/@comment-7180588-20180703224057/@comment-7180588-20180703224822
George has fled to Reno and is a performer in the Blue Man Group. When Michael discovers that Oscar is imprisoned in George's place George drives the family cabin off with his son and grandson inside. ("The Cabin Show")Michael convinces the authorities to put George under house arrest in Balboa Towers where he becomes the sexual prisoner of Lucille. He pleads with Michael that he is innocent of his treason charges and was set up by a British syndicate. He has G.O.B. perform a Free Chicken illusion at the courthouse to help him escape, but G.O.B., afraid of Steve Holt, flees instead. Michael pleads "not guilty" and decides to find out the truth. ("For British Eyes Only") To circumvent his house arrest, George hires surrogate Larry Middleman to represent him in Bluth family meetings. He tries to escape from the apartment via balloons tied to a chair. ("Forget-Me-Now") As community service, George gives a "Startled Straight" talk to young gay men (instead of the intended at-risk youth) at the Church and State Fair. He tries to flee in the fake Popemobile. ("Notapusy") George has Larry represent him at a family meeting but gets bored and grabs an ice cream sandwich. He tries to escape the apartment through a hole behind the refrigerator but gets stuck in the walls. ("Mr. F") When Michael tells his parents he is marrying Rita, George thinks it is because she is after Bluth family money. Later he and Lucille find out Rita is a millionaire and an MRF and they try to rush the wedding. When Larry reveals the fact they knew she was mentally challenged George fires him. ("The Ocean Walker") Lucille flirts with Warden Stefan Gentles and stages the annual TBA fundraiser at the Orange County Prison to get the combination to George's ankle monitor. After he escapes, he heads to the prison to claim his wife before Warden Gentiles can make a move. ("Prison Break-In") When George has G.O.B. build a Banana Shack to launder Colombian money, G.O.B. and Michael try to teach him a lesson about pitting them against each other by faking his kidnapping. He hires J. Walter Weatherman to scare them in return but they are one step ahead of him. ("Making a Stand") George suggests his family through a party to ask for legal fund donations. ("S.O.B.s") George participates in the filming of the Mock Trial with J. Reinhold''episode and is proven wrong by Michael, whom he had no faith in to act as their lawyer. ("Fakin' It") George tries to have another "Black Friday" at the Bluth Company by erasing all company computers, but Michael discovers his old files of Nellie. ("Family Ties") George send G.O.B. to Iraq to burn down some model homes, and pretends to go into a coma to escape his looming trial. In Iraq his sons discover he was set up by the CIA to monitor Saddam Hussein. ("Exit Strategy") An exoneration party is thrown for George after the CIA forgives him of all charges. Lucille is in turn arrested for masterminding his thieving. George stows about ''The C-Word and absconds to Cabo with Michael and George Michael. ("Development Arrested")